pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowRaptor101
Welcome Hello,I am ShadowRaptor101.My top 5 favorite video game series's(In the order I play them)are- 1.The Legend Of Zelda 2.Pikmin 3.Mario 4.Ty The Tasmanian Tiger 5.Sonic The Hedgehog My pikmin 3 ideas All knew pikmin types are found as one sprout left in the ground guarded by tough enemies.More are produced by Candypop Buds and through onions.Just like in Pikmin 2,the color pikmin that will be produced will be the color of the numbers when pikmin are carrying things. New Pikmin types: Gold(Optional)-'Immune to Smokey Progg's gas,(so are Whites)other acid, and tar pits. Have pointy heads. Can be stored with Yellows in onion. Can also be throw high.Takes longer to eat,even when being eaten by a Bulborb larva. The sprout is found on a large island in the middle of quicksand(In The Cove Of Doom,a new level)guarded by the Titan Dweevil(has one weapon here, a smoke emmiter, which is for black pikmin to knock of,. But weapons vary depending on where you fight them),which must be crossed with grays. A bridge is built to get the gold off safely. '''Gray(optional)-' Bark-like-skin and no pupils. Can be stored with Whites in onion.Die faster when on fire and in water.Takes longer to eat,even when being eaten by a Bulborb larva. High defense. Immune to quicksand. The sprout is found where it is guarded by a Smokey Progg in the distant spring. 'Light Blue-'''Have thick, grayish-blue hair. Immune to ice and water hazards. Makes enemies choke if eaten. Can be stored with Blues in Onion. The sprout is found in the valley of repose,guarded by a Goolix and 2 Watery Blowhogs. '''pink-'''Immune to explosion and falling rocks.Have eye lashes and roses for flowers.Can be stored in the Purple onion.Can be thrown far.The sprout is found underground.The sprout is found in the abyss of the forest naval(New level.)guarded by a Mature Decorated Canon Beetle(New Enemy). '''Orange-' Orange Pikmin are covered in large spikes and are immune to being eaten. If an enemy eats the Pikmin, the enemy is injured, and the Pikmin is spit out. These Pikmin can still be injured by any other means. They would be found after the Purples but before the Whites(assuming the order of finding is the same as Pikmin 2). Stored in Reds. The sprout is found in the cavern of chaos the wistful wild, guarded by 4 Creeping Chrysanthemums. 'Blacks-' Black Pikmin are black in color and have small horns growing on their heads and have yellow glowing,angry-looking eyes. They can do everything purples do, including the ability to fight Waterwraiths, but are not slow. They also have the ability to fight dark enemies and immunity to smoke. You find Black Pikmin last.Stored in ship. The sprout is found in the forest naval, guarded by a Puffstool and 3 Fiery Blowhogs. '''Green Pikmin (bulbmin)-have long,root-like claws.If you weaken a small enemy without killing it,it will control it.That pikmin must be left behind at the and of the day,or stay behind in a cave.Stored in ship.The Sprout is found in a new cave at the impact site,guarded by 2 Mumatas. Purples and Whites now have onions,but are discovered before the onions through Candypop Buds. story-''' Olimar and the other 2 must visit every island, cave, ocean, desert, jungle , forest, beach, lake, river, abyss, and the whole pikmin planet in order to get that planet on the local space map(even areas you've already visited in previous games). However,the new ship(which is the .S.S.Dolphin with a research pod and gold paint) is not advanced enough to travel across the whole planet, and you must rely on the pikmin to find ship upgrades to proceed your quest. Since there are now five onions, the landing sites now look like pentagons with the ship in the middle. The caves are also different and have more sub-levels.Many new levels!-ShadowRaptor101 '''IF YOU HAVE IDEAS,FEEL FREE TO ADD THEM,BUT DO NOT ERASE THINGS! Stuff I've discovered in Pikmin Pikmin is one of my favorite games.I love drawing the enemies and stuff. ' Beady Long Legs Escape.' In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack these, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss bellow, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). This glitch can basically happen with any boss that is fought in an arena. If one wishes to attempt this glitch,the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is the final trial in challenge mode.Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the beady long legs in the arena. Silent Bomb-Rock Explosions. If two or three of bomb-rocks go off at once,the area that the explosion covers will be larger and the explosion noise will sound louder.If a really large amount of bomb-rocks(about 8 or 10 or more)goes of all at once,1 of 2 things will happen.Either an extremely loud exploding noise will occur for about a split second and the explosion distance will be bigger than ever,or the explosion noise will not not even occur. Helper Toadmin Glitch. If a Puffstool posses your Pikmin with his spores,let them attack you,and then shake them of in order to get them back.However,if you call your pikmin the exact moment before they become possessed,they will follow you without attacking you!However,if you have any other pikmin with you,they will fight.You cannot throw purple pikmin or disband them,but you can move them with the C button to pick up things.Strangely,other Pikmin will not attack the toadmin if they are carrying things,but will actually help them.Once the Toadmin and the Pikmin are done carrying whatever they were carrying back to the onions,the Toadmin will turn back into normal Pikmin again. Alter Pikmin species. This is a highly useful glitch that allows you to alter the type of pikmin you have(convert reds to yellows,blues to reds,ect.)without using Candypop Buds!This glitch works in both Challenge mode and story mode!In order to do this glitch,have a puffstool(either the one in The Forest Naval in story mode,or one of the two in the Distant spring in challenge mode)transfom the pikmin you want to alter into Toadmin,and then use the Toadmin Helper Glitch above this one so that they can follow you.Now,take them back to the onions and go the color onion you want to alter your pikmin into.Stand under the light of that onion,and it will allow you to put your Toadmin into it,so do so.The Toadmin will crawl up the leg of the onion,and go inside like any other Pikmin.Call them back out,and they be the color pikmin of that onion,even if they weren't that color before they became Toadmin! Have Toadmin Get Sucked Into Onion. If you hold down on the D-pad to lay down and have Toadmin attacking you,you will not take any damage.If pikmin are carrying you,you will be carryied back to the onions while the Toadmin are still attacking you.Once you get to the onions,you will hit the bottom of it and all the Toadmin on you will instanly die!It is recomended that this is not attempted,since the loss of Toadmin also counts toward your total Pikmin count. Relaxing Mamuta. In Pikmin 1, if Olimar gets planted, the Mamuta will sit back, relax, and make strange, moaning noises .If Olimar gets out of the ground and starts plucking out the Pikmin, the Mamuta will become enraged and attack again. Goolix Kills Blue Pikmin Glitch If Goolix is near the right of the tree-stump arena and the yellow, brain-like nucleus is hit by a Blue Pikmin, that Pikmin, or the other Blues that are attacking the smaller, blue nucleus may be knocked into the out-of-bounds, forest like terrain.Many things can happen when this occurs, either the pikmin will slide around(throwing Pikmin onto this ledge reveals that it's slippery,as the Pikmin will slide off)and then fall of the ledge and into the area with the Pearly Clamclamps or where the Main Engine was,or they slide to far for Olimar to call back(Some will even continue sliding until they are off-screen and then will die).These pikmin will be left behind unless you reset the day. Stuck Smokey Progg Glitch If you lure Smokey Progg to follow you into the small, maze-like area to the right of the yellow onion,the Progg may get stuck,Pikmin can still attack it,but it can still kill them,as well. 3 purple Yellows First, you need to all of the color Pikmin. Then go to the very first stage, The Impact Site. Take out 28 yellow pikmin. Next, go to the cardboard box and get three of your yellow pikmin, and make them each pick up a bomb rock. After that, go to the stream. Then, when you get there throw all three of the yellow pikmin with bomb rocks into the stream. Next, without calling them out of the water, end the day right there. After that, go back there in the morning and call the three yellow pikmin out of the water. Then they should be all purple.They can do everything, like Bulbmin inb Pikmin 2.This can be done repeatedly. I DID NOT DISCOVER THIS! SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF,"PIKPIK" ON GCC DID!IF YOU THINK THIS OR ANY OF THE THINGS I HAVE POSTED ARE WRONG OR FAKE,PROVE TO ME THEY ARE WRONG FIRST BEFORE ERASING THEM, OR I WILL SIMPLY REWRITE THEM! Olimar's Dialog entry of Smokey Progg This is hard to get in the game,but I found while I was playing today!So, here it is... Smokey Progg'-' This hideous beast comes from a strange, hard egg.Its mollusk-like body is wrapped in an unpleasant gas that suffocates any Pikmin that inhale it.Attacking its head is successful, but it's best to eliminate it in egg form. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Hi ShadowRaptor101. I am Dragonsandpikminrock, or DSPR. I write FanFics, get on Gametalk, and obviously love pikmin. :) Dragonsandpikminrock 18:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Grammar Just wanted to ask - as it's annoying, and easy to fix when typing and more time-wasting to correct later - if you could leave spaces after commas/full stops/(semi-)colons. It would help and isn't much to ask. 16:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Reminder. 16:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Plz stop with the bad grammar and don't add all that crap. It keeps getting deleted and it is annoying. ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:11, 10 June 2008 (UTC) gidafurdagadara whoever thought the purple min up just turned 3 of my min into freakin' boka!!!!!! Rocky0718 15:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 15:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC)